1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling plate frame, and particularly to a plate frame, which has a compact size and provides an intensified strength.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that a coupling plate frame is frequently used for joining two articles or work pieces. The basic principle of the coupling frame plate resides in that the coupling plate frame is provided with two ends to join a respective article or respective work piece. Hence, both of the articles or the work pieces can be associated with each other firmly.
A coupling plate frame as shown in FIG. 1 is a very simple and popular one to be used for a connection of arranging multiple plate frames vertically. The plate frame in FIG. 1 is an integral piece of steel plate with two horizontal sections and a vertical section. The horizontal sections are provided with engaging holes so as to engage with work pieces or articles by way of screws. Of course, the vertical section may be made inclined such that the cross section of the coupling plate frame is a letter xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d. Basically, the inclined section has an equivalent effect as the vertical one.
The above said coupling plate frame has a uniform thickness and the strength thereof is insufficient such that it easily become bent and deformed after using a long period of time. In the mean time, the outline of the plate frame is a bored fundamental design such that the appearance of the plate frame looks rough without coordination.
However, for a manufacturer, a salesman, and a consumer, a completely assembled article or work piece with a large size may result in an inconvenient handling volume and a much higher cost in delivery, inventory, marketing, and landing. Therefore, a assembled product such as cabinet, decorative light, or computer periphery (support frame of keyboard, . . . ) is DIY type, that is, all parts of the product are detached to minimize the packed volume before delivery and assembled after being received by a consumer. By the same token, it is worth to consider a minimized volume of a packed coupling plate frame.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coupling plate frame, which has sufficient strength to prevent from being bent and deformed after using a long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling plate frame, which is possible to be lapped to another coupling plate frame in a way of saving space for easing delivery, inventory, and landing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coupling plate frame, which is possible to lower the cost spent in delivery, inventory, and landing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coupling plate frame, which has a smooth and gentle appearance.